Preponderate
by Katrina Petrova
Summary: We grew up together, I thought I knew him. That was until I became the object of his obsession everything changed. Warning: Extremely possessive, controlling and manipulative Edward. Updated daily.
1. Summary

I do not own Twilight, If I wanted to own something or rather someone It would be Rob.

Prologue

At five we were friends.

He was the Harry to my Ron.

At ten we were neighbours.

He was the pig to my runt.

At thirteen puberty hit Edward like bowling ball in an ally.

At seventeen he grew obsessed with me.

He was like David, I was like Nicole.

At eighteen he decided I was his.

This is my story of subjugation.

It was not always like this. I guess its true monsters are not made they are created by circumstances. Or atleast that is what I wished true.

Author Note: Please read and review next chapter in a few hours...


	2. Growing pains

Author Note: So this is how it all starts next chapter, will be on Edwards attraction to his befriend. This story is very OOC so please give my Edward a chance.

Twilight will never ever ever belong to me...

"The Fragile"

By Nine Inch nails.

she shines

in a world full of ugliness

she matters when everything is meaningless

fragile

she doesn't see her beauty

she tries to get away sometimes

it's just that nothing seems worth saving

I can't watch her slip away

I won't let you fall apart

she reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by

hoping someone can see

if I could fix myseld I'd - but it's too late for me

I wont let you fall apart

we'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide

I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side

...but they keep waiting

...and picking...

it's something I have to do

I was there, too

before everyhting else

I was like you

Chapter 1

I was born in September, the year my parents fell in love and got married. Charlie and Renee had dubbed me Isabella-Marie. At the young age of five my mother runaway, life had turned my parents love to hate. Charlie needed more than she did was all she told me when she left. I remember thinking, I am only five what would I do without a mom. That year Charlie enrolled me into kindergarten. Dressing me in white dress with a pink bow he combed my unruly curly brown hair. He introduced me to the teacher who wore old fashioned horn rimmed glasses. I remember having the distinct urge to cry as the teacher held my hand and took me inside the colorful class.

I remember her making me sit down on one of the plastic kid chairs.

"Hello, My names Edward Cullen" The kid next to me said. He was like the kids in serial commercials, He looked at me waiting for me to introduce myself.

I did not.

Where was daddy? I bit my lip and proceeded to cry quite loudly too. Edward's eyes widened.

"Look if you stop I will give you one of my chocolate covered marshmellows" He promised.

"Edward did you say something to Bella?" The teacher asked her name was Mrs Tingle, I recalled suddenly. Edward shook his head.

"Where is my daddy?" I asked through gulps as I cried. The rest of the kids laughed at my question.

"Isabella-Marie, quite down that wailing, you will see your father at the end of the day" Her voice was harsh and mean. Edward glared at her as she mumbled under her breath calling me motherless child.

The girl next to me shyly pushed half her crayon box towards me. I smiled back hoping I would go home soon. Soon It was time for recess.

I opened my bag and looked at my bag of crisps and box of orange juice. Edward was busy playing catch with the boys who were as loud as could be.

The girl from class who shared her crayons with me sat down next to me.

"Hi I am Alice Brandon" She introduced, as I opened my bag of crisps.

"Isabella-Marie Swan" I tell her she smiles. The red ball lands near my leg picking it up, I looked at Edward who motioned for me to throw it at him. Throwing as gently as I could he caught it.

Sitting back down, Alice giggled at a blond haired boy who waved at her.

"I gotta go you want to come" I shook my head and went with her to the sand pit.

"Jasper, is my friend Isabella-Marie..." Alice almost introduced when Edward all of a suddned grabbed my hand.

"Bella is my friend, I saw her first" Edward said angrily.

Alice shook her head and sat down next to Jasper. My stomach grumbled maybe crisps for lunch was not such a good idea.

"Bella you are my friend right" He said his green eyes searching my own as if to see if I would protest.

"I am"

That was all that needed to be said. Suddenly everywhere Edward went you would find 'Bella' as he had named me, shadowing him. Edward was the only son of renowned plastic surgeon Carlisle Cullen and Socialite Elizabeth Cullen. Edward was spoiled rotten, he would get whatever he wanted as long as he never fused. I kind of liked my new name at the time.

Years past soon we were ten. I never minded being Edwards shadow, he was the kind of person you loved to be around. It was sad his mother never saw it that way she committed suicide claiming that his father worked to much. Edward did not want to live in that house. So when the house next to mine was put on sale his father bought it as soon as Edward told him about it. Carlisle and Charlie understood each other both being single parents and became friends despite there differences in social structure. My room was opposite Edwards, we would talk for hours on the phone while our windows were open to give us the illusion we were talking face to face. I was naive at the time, I would leave the window opened curtains drawn as I slept just because Edward asked me too.

When we were thirteen, Carlisle had to go to Chicago central hospital and he left Edwards aunt Esme in charge. She was different, for the both of us we had grown use to male company only. Elizabeth's younger sister was the complete opposite of her. Esme started a garden, not that Edward cared much I remember sitting next to her and asking her about all her plants, they were all so Beautiful and intrigueing. Esme would replace my boy shorts for skirts and dresses. Suddenly I was no longer Edwards shadow I was infact a girl.

I had grown so used to being with him, I became him. Esme would plaitt my hair, while Edward would go down to Marina lake and swim. Suddenly he grew over night and was a few heads taller than me. Esme would say boys always grew bigger before girls but never on the inside where it counted. Edward would always grab me around the waist and twirl me around during those years when he discovered his strength. Esme became a thorn to Carlisle who could never get rid of her due to me, which meant Edward. They would fight for hours due to Esme's late nights out. Edward would snicker when they began explainning to me that Carlisle wanted to fuck Esme. I blushed furiously only to earn a laugh from Edward, that was when he started calling me V.M which stood for virgin Mary. Esme was atleast 11 years younger than Carlisle so I refused to believe what Edward had said. When I was fifteen I remember asking Esme why she and Carlisle fought so much.

"He needs someone like me you know to make him come back down to earth" I still never understood her. Edward had became the king if Highschool when started. He would skip class and smoke behind the bleachers yet he never allowed me to skip class. He also became the Ravens quarterback, I wanted to try out to be a cheerleader, until Edward explained to me that cheering was not something meant for me. I never questioned him yet part of me felt like the day I gave into Edward when we were five had made me into this person who could never refuse him.


	3. King Edward the great

Chapter 2

My junior year prom was around the corner, I always dreamed of going when I was little. That was the year Jacob Black moved to Forks. Jacob was the talk of the town, Esme had even landed a date with his dad. Carlisle was in New York that week, which meant Carlisle would not be home to scold her much.

She had called me over to help her curl her hair the afternoon of her date. I started at the back, I was never very good at this. Edward could be heard pounding his punching bag. Even though his room was on the top floor, and through his loud music you could hear his the punches.

"So Isabella-Marie, are you ready for prom?" She asked making me blush, I looked away.

"I don't have a date yet" I told her, Esme laughed grabbing my arm to stop she sat me down on her bed which was covered in sea green like most of her room.

"You want to go right, why not ask Edward" She told me as if it made all the sense. I shook my head.

"He is going with Rosalie Hale" I tell her looking away. Edward had been asked by so many people to prom mostly due to the fact he was Edward Cullen, every highschool girls dream.

"So is there anyone who asked you?" She asked me with a smile.

"Well Mike Newton was going to, but Edward punched him in the face" Esme's smile broadened. I looked away, trying not to think of Friday, When Edward punched Mike. One moment Mike had been walking me to Math the next he was in the floor. Edward was given a warning, the next time the bell went, Edward was standing outside my classroom.

"And who do you want to go with love?" I looked at the door, I would have loved to go with Edward, but he was taking America's next top model Rosalie.

"I don't know yet" I look away from her clear blue eyes.

"Well I think you should ask someone when Edward isn't around" She told me looking at her watch she continued to dress.

I wandered upstairs looking for Edward, whose door was closed. Knocking on his door lightly he ignored the noise contiuesly punching.

"Edward can I come in" I ask him, within a few seconds the door is flung open. Edward casually gave me a once over smirking at my denim shorts and white tank top.

"Are you harvesting a dead body?" I asked him as I entered and gave his AC a pointed look. He started un-wrapping his fists and opened a bottle of ice water.

"Turn it off, I like the cold when working out, as for bodies why harvest them I don't need the money from illegal organ buyers" He said then began to drain the whole bottle. I picked up the white remote and pressed the off button.

"Sure you don't king Edward that great" I mocked, he sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well I always did like the whole royal theme imagine ordering someone to have sex with you" He said laughing, I punched his arm lightly at his comment.

"You are such a pig" I told him laughing, while trying to smack his arm.

"But you love me" He said pulling me into his lap and tickling me. I squirmed squealing bloody murder I hated being tickled.

"No way" I told him, gasping for air as he continued to attack me. Esme stood at Edwards door raising a brow at us.

"Please tell me you two are being safe so I can go" she said blocking her eyes with her hand.

"Bella is to young to have sex, as for me I don't open an account without safety" Edward said wrapping his arm around my middle so I could not move away from him.

"You are only two months older than me, you jerk" I told him trying unsuccessfully to get of his lap.

"TMI Nephew, TMI" Esme said closing his door.

Edward kissed my cheek as I tried tried to scratch him. He had a clasiically handsome face with sea green eyes and a body fit for a Greek god. I once fancied myself inlove with him but quickly fell out of love with him when I saw him with Lauren Mallory the town slut. But nothing could ever drive me away from Edward or so I thought.


	4. Captured Bride

Happy New year guys, anyway thank you for reviewing.

Not mine.

Oh yeh she is naive.

The kind that would guilt trip you to hell.

She is pure.

She is his.

Edwards Bella.

Chapter 4

The door bell rang being the idiot I was, I ran to the rail of the stairs to see Esme off. Edward was in the shower, he had asked me to wait, for him in his room. Only it was not Billy at the door it was Carlisle who looked like a train had just knocked him over.

"Off to whore yourself Esme" He said loosening his tie. I gasped I had never heard him speak like that before.

"If thats what you call a date these days, or maybe that's how you date" Esme retorted her iron curled carmel coloured hair bounced as she talked to him.

"You are setting a terrible example for Edward coming home all parts of the night drunk and dressing like a troulop" He said throwing his bag on the living room couch. A hand settled around me, I turned around and flinched. Edward loved sneaking up on me.

"Its rude to listen to other people talking" I smiled casually holding up his hand.

"When you hit Mike Newton, what were you doing?" Edward leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You belong with me kid, I would beat up any guy who tried anything would you" I rolled my eyes.

"Friendship is one thing, but restricting my dating noway!" I told him only making him frown.

"You are only seventeen" He says holding me tighter.

I looked away. Edward was treating me like I was his daughter.

"I feel sorry for the girl you marry, you would probably lock her away in a tower" I tell him shaking my head.

"More likely a vault, much more safer" He said not before we heard a crash. Only to see Carlisle leaving the room and Esme crying.

The doorbell rung again this time Carlisle answered.

"Is Esme ready?" He asked smiling his black jacket and neatly combed hair was nothing infront of Carlisle who despite his rumpled look, was handsome in a devastating sort of way. Like father like son I mused.

Running down the stairs, Edward did not follow me as I helped Esme up. "She changed her mind, she won't be seeing you tonight" Billy frowned and turned away confused. Esme held onto me as I guided her into her room. Edward was probably holed up in his room probably plotting on how he could annoy me next. I smiled he was a good buddy.

"Oh Bella, why can't he just say it to me" I helped her to her bed where she sat down.

"Say what?" I asked confused, she pushed my brown hair away.

"I am in love with him" She said I frowned she had only met Billy a few days ago surely nobody falls inlove so quick.

"You love Billy?" I asked her, she laughed a little loudly.

"No Carlisle, I have always been its just no matter what I do he does not accept it or even want to" I gasped at her confession. "But you two fight all the time" She smile at me slowly.

"Bella we fight over breakfast, over ironing over, my car" She said fondly, I wondered how you could love someone so different. Carlisle was the elegant doctor Cullen while Esme was the loud and happy play actress from New York.

"Edward is just like him you know he would never admit he is inlove" I wondered what Edward would do when he found love.

"When he gets married he would probably lock the girl away" Esme laughed again wipping her tears.

"Oh Bella you are so sweet, I really hope Edward doesn't lock you up I would miss you" She says only confusing me more than ever.


	5. Unseen Love

Not mine.

Any way since its new years I decided to give you all a treat. I wanted you guys to know that this story does not contain any type of abuse. What Carlisle had dropped was a vase and because of Bella being preoccupied with Edward all she heard was the crash. And Billy is going to be Carlise's Jacob black get what I mean this bonus chappie is a little than my usual musings. Enjoy and if you can please tell me what you think.

Chapter 5

It was raining, heavily too the clouds looked so angry I mused. Edward swore as he noted another car in his spot.

"Its Jacobs Black, who else would drive that piece of shit" I winced as he opened his door and went over to the VW, Edward had been in bad mood all morning because Carlisle had found a few bottles missing from the liquor cabinet.

Students gathered as if anticipating the fight between the two.

Jacob Black who was sitting on the hood of his car jumped off.

"This spot is reserved Black" Edward said the thunder was loud I covered my hands over my ears at the noise. Edward did not care but Jacob winced.

Edward listened to rock music on the maximum volume his docking station could manage so I guess thunder seemed rather insignificant.

"I don't see your name on it" Jacob said loud enough for the other students to hear and ohhh at. I grimaced as Edward clenched his fists.

"I am tired of you, first you tried out for my spot on the Ravens then your father tries to date my aunt and now your taking my spot" Edward said moving foward the rain as if mirroring Edwards mood got angrier and hit in the direction of the wind.

"Edward Stop!" I tell him getting out of his car my book bag slid of my shoulder nearly dropping to the floor.

"Stay out of this Bella" Edward said and grabbed Jacobs collor.

"No" I grab his arm pulling him away. Edward wrapped his rain soaken arm around my waist.

"I wanna kick his ass so bad" Edward said in my hair.

"Shhh calm down think happy thoughts" I tell him rubbing his back. "God Bella, stay out of my shit" Edward pulled away and went back to his car. I grimaced Edward reminded me of that Katy Perry song, hot and cold or something. Opening my own locker I took out my History text book and shoved it into my bag. Looking up my heart stopped Edward had Rosalie Hale pinned against her locker his head buried in her neck. Looking away I found Emmett Brandon starring at Rosalie, he looked crushed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he looked away he stumbled a little then looked me in the eye.

"Yeah, I am just peachy" He said slamming his locker shut. Emmett was, my friend Alice's twin brother, they were utter opposites for one where Alice was petite. Emmett was large.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him he shook his head looking away.

"Well would you walk me to History?" I ask him.

"Sure" He says, not before Lauren Mallory walks past laughing her witchy laugh.

"Whale" She called Emmett rammed his glasses up his nose. I felt sorry for him, yet I was wise enough not to show it.

"Well atleast he has a real face no one paid for" I tell her making her fully turn around and glare at me.

I was never one for a fight, yet I never would tolerate a bully.

"Oh my Edward's bitch can bark, I wonder if you can bite too" Edward stood next to Rosalie watching, his eyes intent on mine to see my response.

"Bella isn't like you Lauren I am sorry not every girl doesn't sleep with someone who gives her a piece of gum" Alice had some how heard and walked over with Jasper. Who was her Edward, if I could put it lightly.

"Atleast I won't die a virgin" Emmett pulled my arm hoping to get me out of this.

"Bella don't fight for me I wouldn't want you to get in trouble" He says as he pushes me into History with Alice and Jasper Who followed Alice silently. I sat at the back next to the wall starring outside.

"Buddy up, for this assignment Alice bounded over to Jasper sitting on half his chair.

"Emmett would you be my buddy" I poked his back with my black pen. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah sure" He said picking his chair up and sitting down next to me. Mr Decker held out a bag for us to pick out a topic from. Emmett gestured for me to so I dug into the bag picking up one of the pieces of paper right at the bottom.

"King Edward" I read out, Emmett groaned.

"As if we need to learn about another one" I smiled thinking back to the day I called Edward a king.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I ask Emmett who turned red at my question.

"You are his best friend I can't tell you" "I promise I won't" I say to him. As Mr Decker continued talking about the assignment.

"I think I am inlove with Rosalie Hale" Wow, twice in two days, why does every one talk about their love lives with me. I wondered if Rosalie knew she was the captain of the cheerleaders. Emmett had got himself into a pickle.

"Have you told her" I asked him calmly hoping I did not sound as disbelieving as I was.

"No, I am an over weight nerd she would never date someone like me" I looked away ashamed, I wanted to help Emmett there was only one person who was good at this love stuff I knew she would have the answers to my questions.

I tore off a piece of paper and wrote down my number onto it.

"Today after school, would you come over we can talk about this more" I tell him as the bell goes, Emmett nods and walks with me outside. Edward leaned against the wall he stared at me as I walked out deciding to ignore him I looked away. He grabbed my arm, Emmett frowned and looked at him.

"She is my best friend whale food is your best friend" Edward says I hit his arm as hard as I can. He does not even flinch, stupid boxing muscles.

"Don't hit me kid you only gonna hurt yourself and you sure do have bird bones" Edward casually relieved me off my bag chewing a toothpick idly.

"You are no better than Lauren Mallory" I tell him making him laugh. Edward held me close as I opened my locker and took out my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

English was one of my most dreaded classes because simply Rosalie and Edward would sit at the back and fondle each other under the table. I sat at the front next to Angela Webber. Today we were watching Romeo and Juliet the version with that guy who looked like Zac Efron only gay-er. Edward kept a deadlock hold on me as we walked to English the worst part of it was Mike Newton had decided to stare at Edward. Who swore like pirate at him calling him a freak.

"I own this school that little asshole thinks he can take you away from me" I felt my stomach flip over uncomfortably. Edward was unusually prone to being over protective of me lately.

Rosalie walked in with Jessica Stanley who could have been nice if she had not been such a gossip girl her face book page reminded me off gossip girl minus the anonymous part.

"Hey hot stuff" Rosalie said winking at him, Edward smirked, this guy was the Edward I was unfamiliar with.

"Hey, so you heading to Jeff's party later?" He asked her running his hand up and down my arm. Jessica furiously typed into her phone. I pitied her blackberry keys as her thumbs raced over them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a ride in that A3 you got" So all blondes were not dumb bummer.

"Sit next to me" Edward said pulling me into the back I now sat next to him and Rosalie awkward. She was beautiful, her perfect pale blond hair looked as though it hardly moved. No wonder Emmett loved her. Edward was busy playing with my fingers as the movie started.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" Edward asked frowning at me.

Rosalie who looked as if she was trying to pay attention listened I noticed yet said nothing.

"Yes, how could you call Emmett that" I tell him pulling my hand away is not an option. Seriously I curse his stupid boxer muscles.

"Fine sorry!" He says letting go off my hand I ignore him.

"Not to me Edward" Edward frowned, turning away. Rosalie smiled at me, maybe she was not as mean as I made her out to be. Concentrating on the movie and the creepy whole face kisses of the main two. Edward was quite watching me you know quiet like before a storm quiet.


	6. Apologies

Thank you for reviewing. I worked on this for two hours tell me what you think. Bella's prom is coming around the corner. I want so song suggestions for a future suprise chapter. So if you have time please tell me what your favourite song.

Not mine.

Esme is 26

Carlisle is 40-ish

Chapter 6

The weather had partially cleared, I waited near Edwards car momentarily forgetting our fight. Rosalie Hale was walking over to her red Mustang she caressed the side of her car lovingly. Looking up she caught me looking at her.

"Bella right?" She asked I nodded, she skipped over her cheerleader uniform suited her. I felt a stab of jealousy pierce through me.

"Edward is at practise, want a ride" I looked away unsure whether the fact she knew more about Edward bothered me more was it her beauty unsure I played with the strap of my bag.

"You sure?" I ask her she pulls my hand giggling.

"Come on, quickly I need to run an errand before I drop you" Allowing her to lead me I went into her car surprised the ice princess could talk as much as she could.

"You know most girls would have been so weird with me if they knew I was dating their bestfriends'' I choked causing Rosalie to stop and stared at me her blue eyes shone with what looked like affection.

"Uh you guys are couple?" I asked Rosalie nodded turning her Ke$ha on her stereo loud. I grimaced, that kind of music sucked like big time.

Rosalie stopped at the Brandon house, I fumbled with the lock which Rosalie leaned over and clicked with her perfectly manicured hands.

I glanced up at the window to see Emmett standing looking horrified at Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at him. Alice was probably at Jasper's or she would have pounced on me.

Rosalie lifted their old fashioned brass knocker within seconds the door was open. Emmett stared at Rosalie like a fish out of water.

"Hi, I came to pick up my dress" She tells him.

"Hey Emmett" I say hoping to stop the staring.

"Hey" He answered barely audible his eyes set on Rosalie like she were a water and he was dying on some desert.

"Is there something in my teeth?" She asked him blocking her mouth with her tiny pale hand.

"No your perfect" Emmett said blushing, I needed to stop this train wreck.

"We need to work on Edward" I tell him he looks confused for a minute before it registers to him I am talking about our project.

"I will come over later around four" Emmett said I glanced at my watch it was 3:45 and nodded.

"Are you two going to watch Edward" We both stared at Rosalie who looked confused and started laughing.

"No its our history project King Edward the great" Rosalie laughed reaching out and holding my hand.

"Bella, thank god it wasn't I would not have liked to go psycho bitch on ya" Rosalie said only I did not find it as funny as Emmett did.

"Oh hello dear" Mrs Brandon said smiling fondly at Rosalie. She had a measuring tape around her neck, forever the seamstress.

"I came to pick up my dress" Mrs Brandon nodded smiling at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie. Jeez I thought Edward was bad. Rosalie really brought out Emmett's inner stalker.

"Here you go, oh and Bella dear what about you don't you want a dress for prom" I looked away embarrassed.

"Nobody asked me yet" I tell her earning a giggle from Rosalie who was now fast on track on becoming annoying.

"Why don't you go with Emmett?" She says smiling at him. I knew Edward would not get angry if I went with him. Edward was reasonable when he was not being a total dick.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Edward, answering I was saved from having to answer that suggestion.

"Where the hell are you" Edward basically screamed on the phone.

"Rosalie gave me a ride home" I tell him he starts his car I can hear from the background.

"I don't want you hanging around her" He says calmly.

"And you are any better?" I ask him still angry with him.

"Look I am going to his house now I will apologise you just go straight home now don't go out with Rosalie" He warns me. Edward is such a hypocrite he screws her but I can not get a ride from her.

"Who was that?" She asks me her eyes wide with wonder.

"Edward, just acting like my dad, he can drive me so mad sometimes" I tell her, wait something just hit me was coming over here now.

Oh shit.

"Bella, do you wana go with me?" Emmett asks as Mrs Brandon insists I nod feeling awfully obliged to say yes.

The door bell rings.

Its Edward, who stands at the door with his dark blue ravens sweater rumpled with sweat.

"Sorry about earlier man" He tells Emmett who stares at him like he has two heads before taking his hand and earnestly shaking it.

"Its okay" Emmett says. Edward nods and almost turns away.

"Bella what are you doing here" He asks pushing Emmett aside and grabbing my forearm.

"Rosalie came over to pick up her dress" I tell him he looks over to the dressing room. Rosalie is standing in a gold ball gown smiling away while Emmett stares at her dazed.

"Edward what do you think?" She asks him but Edward looks away uncomfortable under my gaze.

"I don't know a shit about fashion" He answers looking at Emmett and smirking.

"Bella dear come look over here at my designs" Mrs Brandon says as she grabs a few files and hands them to me.

"This is perfect Mrs Brandon, I will go take it off and..."

Edward had loosened one of Mrs Brandon's files from my hands and stared at her designs.

"Do you have anything in blue?" He asks her she points to a big red file which he opens.

The dresses look expensive and intricate. "I wanted to take Bella since She didn't have a date" Emmett said to Edward as if he were asking for permission.

"As long as you don't touch her I won't fuck you up" Edward said so softly I almost did not hear him. Emmett nodded and shook Edwards hand.

"This one" Edward Said I peeked over his shoulder to look at the dress it was beautiful with a dark blue bodice. It looked like one of those olden day dresses. Rosalie bagged her dress and waited patiently in the foyer for Edward who seemed more interested in my dress than her. Emmett went over asking her silly questions about school. Mrs Brandon was busy listening to Edwards requests for my dress with her brow raised.

"Are you two sure you not going together?" She joked I frowned, Edward had a girlfriend who he did not tell me about. I did not want to seem jealous, so I decided to wait for him to tell me.

"Bella did not wanna go with me something about my muscles overwhelming her" Edward joked. Giving him a playful shove, I hit him on his arm.

"Shut up, your such a goof Edward Cullen" I tell him pinching his arm lightly.

"If Bella doesn't abuse me than I no something is wrong" Edward says to her rubbing his arm as if I had injured him badly. Mrs Brandon left the room, to go bring her order book. As we waited I turned Edward towards me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tip toed and kissed his cheek lightly. Edwards eyes widened, abruptly his expression changed into one I did not recognise before he changed it back to his poker face.

"What was that for" His hand reached out and touched his cheek almost shocked.

"For coming here and apologizing, when your not such an asshole your actually bearable" I tell him lightly making him smile his honest Edward-y smile.

"Jeez I would apologise every day to Wha-Emmett if you would react like that" I shifted back to my original position first two love confessions from two different people now Edward may or may have not flirted with me. After ordering the dress which would be ready on the day of the prom because of my last minute order. Emmett asked me for a rain check for our project because he just got a call from one of his buddies about a Harry Potter marathon. Rosalie leaned in before getting into her car and kissed Edward on his lips. Emmett was safely away from the sight. I silently thanked god. When we reached home, I decided to head next door to check on Esme and see If she was alright. Edward had gone up to his room for a shower.

"Hey Esme, how are you doing?" I ask her as I enter the massive Cullen kitchen Carlisle who had taken the day off was holed up in his study. Esme bent down and took out a fresh tray of white chocolate chip cookies leaving them to cool near the window.

"I am ok, sweetheart" She tells me, then begins to dump a cup of flour into a mixing bowl. Whenever Esme was upset she baked and not one thing, dozens and usually Edward complained about the excess but he loved her anyway. I knew the only way to distract her was to give her another problem. I have this friend at school, his inlove with this girl and she's way out of his league" I tell her using my best gossip-y voice I could come up with. Esme stopped her entire face lit up. Love really made her happy. The door bell rang Esme looked through the window and swore under her breath.

"We will talk about this in a second, its Billy could you go tell him I am down with the flu or something" I nodded and headed to the door only Carlisle beat me to it.

"Esme is not going to be seeing you not now, not ever" I wanted to laugh but I bit my cheeks as Billy went away looking all disappointed.

"Hello, Bella" Carlisle greeted me his face was so identical to Edward if his hair was bronze he could have been his twin. Yet his corn blond hair suited his jade eyes.

"Hi, Esme was upset yesterday" I tell him unsure what else to say. He blinks for a second and smiles.

"She is playing a game with me Bella, she thinks she is winning but I always win" I always thought Carlisle was weird but this moment triumphed any of his previous weirdness. I went to the kitchen Esme was sitting on the kitchen counter a chocolate covered spoon in her mouth.

"Esme, Carlisle sent him away" I said pulling the spoon away from her and putting it into the washing basin.

"I want to meet your friend, and maybe I can boost some confidence into him" Esme says changing the topic.

"Sure, he was going to come over to my house for our term project so I will" Esme smiled as Carlisle entered the kitchen.

"Smelt anything you like" Carlisle rolled his eyes and went to the fridge.

"I just wanted a cup of coffee" He said Esme jumped off the counter and rushed to help him. I silently vowed to never be that silly when I fall in love.


	7. kissed

Well Edward would not shut up today so Emmett and Rosalie took a backseat and so did Esme and Carlisle. Today I came across this website where they stated that Renee's maiden name is higginbotham. Lol guys.

Anyway I was listening to the script while writhing this.

Oh and thanks for reviewing.

If anybody has any ideas for my story please let me know. I want to try something different for this story.

Chapter 7

A few days after Edward picking out my dress I was sitting with Esme who was busy eating a large box of chocolates, one by one.

"He went on a date, Bella a date Carlisle never dates" I bit my lip unsure what to say. My dad had just come home from work I spotted his car in our driveway.

"Maybe he wants payback for the whole Billy thing" I offer, Esme who brightens up at the notion.

"You are right!" She says dumping her box of chocolates.

Edward knocks on the door looking annoyed.

"Bella, come on you promised to come with me to the lake" Esme raised her brow at Edward who shrugged as if he did not care.

"Sorry Edward, I lost track of time" I wave goodbye to Esme and cling onto Edwards pale muscled arm.

"Edward are you and Rosalie a couple" Edward stopped walking and turned around and looked at me his eyes dark with un-asked questions.

"Would it bother you if we were?" He asked as he opened the door of his car for me.

"That isn't much of answer" I say confused by his question. Lately almost everybody thought there was something more between us. I did not want to read in between the lines and ruin our friendship.

"So, that day you went to whales house, Rosalie said something to you" I shrugged looking away uncomfortably. Edward shoved the key into his ignition and reved his car.

"What did you say when she told you that" I rolled my eyes what did he expect a cat fight. I always thought that girls who fought over guys were a little dumb. I never understood them.

"Nothing" Edward laughs but its not a pleasant sound, it seemed forced.

"You don't give a fuck if I date anyone else?" His voice was almost angry. I grimaced our fun planned afternoon was officially killed, by my undying need to know everything about Edward.

"Of course I do you are my best friend without you I don't even know who I would be" Even as I said something in me broke I was scared what kind of person did not know who they was without their best friend.

"Rosalie is jealous of you Bella stay the fuck away from her" Edward said as if he were explaining something to a child.

"But she was so nice to me" I felt my stomach roll uncomfortably. Why would she pretend to be nice to me?

"Look Bella you never know what or who is trouble you are so innocent you would probably give trouble a hug and comfort it, so its my job to get rid of anything that would hurt you" Edward said softly his hand rose and brushed my cheek lightly. We were already at the lake due to Edwards uncanny skill of driving like knight rider.

"Why would she be jealous of me, Edward I am not the captain of the raven cheerleading squad nor am I really smart, she is gorgeous and smart there isn't anything to very jealous of" I argue pushing his hand away. Edward rolls his eyes.

"You're the only girl that has been with me for longer than a month" Edward says all of a sudden it makes sence she took me to pick her dress to see if I would very upset about Edward.

Poor Emmett, Rosalie had to be in love with Edward.

"So trouble hugs me?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

He leans over pulling me into his arms and nuzzles my hair.

"Trouble is a six foot tall jerk" I say as he picks me up and holds me up high.

"With a body you can't resist" I yell as he approaches the water holding me out with a smirk.

"Edward Cullen if you drop me so help me god I will kill you" I threaten him trying to sound as scary as I could.

I was wearing a pair of short shorts and oversized T Which belonged to Edward. Not my swimming clothes.

I hit his arms and shoulders as hard as I Could only making him laugh.

"You're so cute when your angry" At first his comment did not registers with me. All of a sudden water surrounded my lungs waving my arms I broke to the surface and took in some good old oxygen. Edward stood there smirking as if he were one of the wonders of the world.

"Help me out?" I tell him holding out my hand his hand reached out. Putting all my weight into it I pulled him into the water. Swimming away from him as fast as I could, yet Edward somehow made his way to me grabbing my ankle he tried to pull me under. Kicking him like the devil possessed me I tried to get away yet his strong powerful arms enveloped me. I stilled against his chest. By back lay pressed so hard into his chest, somehow we fit.

Turning around to face him.

I stared into his dark jade eyes. Edward Cullen who was my best friend. My personal rock. My shoulder to cry on. My homework buddy. My chauffeur, my protector, my insane but sweet tormentor in that moment kissed me.


	8. avoidance

So I was watching 90210 and saw Kellun Lutz there, I think Rosalie is going to be more like one of the characters from there can you guess who. Prom night is in next chapter.

Chapter 8

I was waiting for the school bus, which meant getting up at 5AM which was actually a good thing I think. I also had been avoiding Edward like a plague which meant I was basically staying at the Brandon's Emmett had noticed my discomfort around Edward and had helped me by taking me to the library during lunch break. Edward who I had expected to be persistent was now openly dating Rosalie. Somehow this suddenly bothered me. How could he kiss me and act completely normal While was breaking out about it. Rosalie had painstakingly took her time to find me whether it meant at gym or English my two only classes with Edward to show me who he belonged to. The bus was empty sitting at the back I put on my Ipod and listened to metallica, while reading my chemistry book. My mind kept returning to that kiss. I had pushed him away and ran up the bank. Our almost 13 year old friendship was gone. Just because of one stupid kiss. I arrived at school around 6:30 deciding to sit under one of the oak trees that surrounded our school I opened my book and read yet my mind kept wandering. Emmett who came with Alice walked towards me with a huge white chart paper rolled up.

"What is that for?" I asked him pulling off my earphones.

"King Edward, last night I came up with this idea instead of doing a boring book report why don't we make a chart crammed with fast facts about King Edward" I grimaced, no matter what I did Edward seemed everywhere.

"Sure are those the books?" I ask him as he opens his knapsack and unloads a few books on king Edward.

"Yeah I made copies of the key...'' Emmett trailed off as Rosalie jumped of Edwards car. Wow I was replaced. In a week. Edward was wearing a red T-shirt I had given him last year on his birthday. His both hands were stuffed into his pockets, I looked away feeling uneasy.

"So you guys still fighting" Emmett asked quietly his head now engrossed in his books.

"Yeah something like that" I grab one of the thick markers and write.

King Edward I, Emmett smiles at my attempt at fancy print.

"Making a protest about Edward, Bella?" Rosalie asked from under his arm. I looked up at them Edward was a jerk, his eyes were on me as if anticipating my reaction.

"Nah babe they doing their term project" Edward answered for me when he noticed my reluctance to speak. Rosalie giggled in his ear and kissed his cheek. I felt the urge to puke over come me, how did he know about our project?

"How did you know about our project?" I ask Edward who shrugs lightly.

"Your friend Brandon told me about it" Emmett looks away guilty.

"So are you two a thing now?" Rosalie asks her eyes large with wonder and faked nice-ness.

"No, Edward would cut my balls off" Emmett says his winks at Edward who rolls his eyes.

"I need to go" I say giving Emmett back his marker promising to work with this later I felt uncomfortable around Edward. Did he hit his head or something? I wondered.

"Hello there?" Jacob Black said as I walked past him.

"Are you smoking?" I ask him seeing his hand curl around a long white rolled up cigarette. Jasper is with him only his eyes are somehow more red.

"Yeah weed want a drag?" He asked me. I coughed loudly and walked away not before I saw him and suprisingly Rosalie-less. He was following me. I entered a door which I thought was the females toilet only it was the cleaners room. The door opened behind me and I closed my eyes. I could smell his cologne, a heady musky scent purely Edwardly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked as he inched closer I found myself nearing a wall before I turned around. He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of my shoulder.

"Edward we can't, we are friends" I plead to him his mouth is inches apart from my own. I blink rapidly trying to break the spell.

"So one little kiss scares you?, I wonder what this will do" His both hands snake around my waist hoisting me up. He kissed me again only this kiss was punishing. He pressed me into the wall, I tried without any hope to break free yet e carried on with his assault of my mouth undettered.

"No, stop" I say pushing him away weakly.

"Bella you just kissed me back" Edward pronounced with a dangerous smirk his eyes filled with dark promises.

"If you don't let me go Edward, you will loose me as a friend" I say to him on the verge of tears.

"In order to win something you have to loose something" He answers back dipping his head down he kissed me again. And again until my legs were so weak I was leaning on him for support.

"You know this changes things, we are more than friends yet less than love so where do we stand" He asks me. I fail to answer too shocked at what just happened.

"Oh jeez, stop looking at me like that" He leans down and kisses me again running his tongue over my lower lip.

He pushes my hair back and spreads light kisses over my neck. I wondered if he would ever let me go.


	9. Leaving

My plot, SM's characters. So guys this is the prom chappie. Enjoy and I have decided my next update will be at my 100th review guys come on you can do it! We are so close.

Chapter 9

I was sitting in the lounge when my father came home. I was besides myself with homework, senior year was a terror quite frankly.

"Isn't it a little warm out Bells for a scarf" My dad said casually as he took of his hat and sat down. I did not comment wearing a scarf was the only way to hide the marks Edward had made on my skin. At first people at school pointed and laughed when they noticed hickeys on my neck. I grew smart the next day.

"So you and Edward have a fight or something?" He asked with a raised brow. I sighed he must have been gossiping with Esme.

"Yea" I answered hoping that would end the topic. I did not want to talk about my ex-bestfriend.

"Esme said the kid was really upset, not eating, don't ruin your friendship" I grimaced I was not the one who ruined it. Yet I could hardly tell my dad that. I acted as though my homework really interested me.

"Edward and I are not friends any more" I said softly looking away.

"Not friends, Bells you and that kid spend every waking minute of the day together" I wiped away a tear that came rolling down my cheek. Edward was not himself, he had become someone else no something else. Closing my books I said nothing and went up to my room. My dress was on my bed. Prom was here yet I did not have the heart to go. Getting into the bathroom I showered and opened the box that had been delivered today. Only it was not the dress Edward had chosen for me. It was red and short really short. A note was attached to the bottom.

Dear Bella

My sweet Bella, blue is lovely on your skin but red is sinful. Please except this gift as a token of my love and affection.

Your secret admirer.

It had a French label attached. For the first time this week I was no plagued by thoughts of Edward. Who would admire me, Edward thought I belonged to him so he was definitely out or was he? And in one second I was back to thinking about him. Holding the dress against my body it fell lightly aboved my knee. Okay so it was not so short. So if I wore it my so called secret admirer would be pleased which also meant Edward would be not. Stop it, I scolded myself. Edward, Edward today was Emmett's night no more Edward. The door bell rang as I put on my headband. I looked like a Minnie Blair Waldorf. Sighing, I stared at my reflection my new dress was stylish and yet revealing in a non-slutty way. The back was missing, so I put my hair up and left a few wisps loose to frame my face. I decided to use minimal make-up for a natural look. Walking down the stairs I went into the kitchen, I heard my own gasp as Edward stood up. He was wearing a black suit with gold bow tie. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the other seat. My dad smiled brightly, his face screamed set up.

"Edward and Emmett decided to share a Limousine tonight" I grimaced staring intently at Emmett ignoring Edward. Emmett handed me a bunch of daisies. I thanked him and kissed his cheek.

"Since when are you and Edward friends?" I asked him leaning in Emmett smiled at my dad as he and Edward talked about football.

"He cares about you alot" Emmett not really answering and starring at Rosalie who looked exquisite in her gold dress. Edward had a red flower pinned to the lapel of his suit jacket. He bought this dress most probably, why did I not see it before. As a child Edward would not scream and cry like most spoilt children when he wanted something he was quiet and calculating. He probably was plotting ways to get me alone yet acted perfectly normal around everyone else. He got me to go to prom with somebody so inlove with someone else there was no way he would be a threat. Esme entered the house, calling Edward out.

"Kid, dam if you were older I would so give up on your father" She told him making everybody laugh. Behind her Billy Black trailed he looked away as me and my dad starred at him.

"Hello Billy" My dad said getting up and shaking his hand. I smiled as Esme noticed me she looked away and frowned.

"What's wrong Esme?" I asked her, she seemed upset with me. Looking at me again she looked at Edward who shook his head.

"I am disappointed Bella I did not expect you to do what you have been doing to Edward" I looked away uncomfortable, Edward was the good guy. What kind of sick twisted world did we live in. I felt like crying getting up I went outside. Esme, was like a bigger sister I never had now I had lost her too. My dad was convinced Edward was right because he liked him so much.

"Little B, looking pretty good" I looked up at Jacob Black who was sitting idly in his dads car.

"Not in the mood" Jacob lit up one of his shady looking cigarettes and took a long drag.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked looking at the sky. I do not know why I did it but I opened the Car door and sat beside him.

"Do you have the keys?" I ask, Jacob hits the plastic compartment underneath the steering and pulled a few wires, jump starting the car.

"Would your dad be angry?" I ask him, Jacob rolls his eyes.

"He is with that chick he won't blow up infront of her, So Bella Swan why are you running away with your boy Edwards arch enemy?" He asks as he takes the highway out of town.

"Edward and I, we're not friends any more" I tell him softly. He whistles loudly making me flinch.

"Damn I always thought you two were secretly dating or something?" I opened my window sticking my head out.

"I don't want to talk about Edward" I tell him as he comes to a stop. I realize for the first time what I had just done. Emmett was probably at prom now all alone and Edward was probably telling anyone who would listen how much I apparently hated him or something.

"So can I kiss you" Jacob asked I turned away from him getting out of the car starring at the view typical he brought me to couples point.

"Nope, you really not my type" I confess, only earning a dry laugh from Jacob.

"Way to put a guy down so should I be afraid I don't do crie-ers" He lit another cigarette leaning on the hood of his car.

"Why are you smoking that crap?" I pull his cigarette from his mouth and throw it onto the floor.

"Just what I need a square to make me an honest man" He did his best Cry baby impression. I laughed at him pulling out my headband and throwing it away.

"You wish Jacob Black" I pull out the pins in my hair. As Jacob raised his brow at me.

"I have a girlfriend Vannesa Collins" Jacob says as if that would shock me. It did not nothing could after what Edward had done to me.

"So why are you with your dad and not her and me?" I add the me in the end confused, I was only putting my hair down.

"Fuck, her parents sent her to boarding school, I am bad shit in her life, and eversince she left I have become a stoner, and my father hopes he can reform me by spending time with me and I know Edward will beat me up when we get back home" this time I raised my brow.

"You wish to be beat up" Jacob laughed this hollow sad sound.

"Anything to feel again, after she left I feel like someone stuck this block on my happiness, the smoking helps me believe that she is better without me" Jacob was deep. I wondered what happened to Vannesa after all.

"When was the last time you guys met?" I asked him, Jacob shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

"7 months ago, when she left for school, they don't take calls from males" I brightened up at the thought hitting his arm.

"Give me your phone?" I ask him practically leaping at him.

"Which is her school number?" I ask him, he points out at one of the numbers looking sad.

"Hello, Can I speak to one of the students, I am a family friend" I ask the school secretary over the phone.

Jacob who now understands stood up straight and was listening intently smiling at me.

"Name of student?" The women asked on the phone.

"Vannesa Collins" I said they asked me to wait. I handed Jacob the phone who beamed at me.

I sat on the hood of his car, while he spoke. I wondered whether Rosalie was enjoying prom with Edward Cullen the mass manipulator. "Thank you so much, If she was allowed a phone I would speak to her all day" Jacob told me grabbing me into a hug.

"This looks cosy" The unmistakable voice of Edward Cullen came from behind us.

Shit.


	10. Unexpected

Wow you guys reviewed like hell, thanks alot my next chapter will be tomorrow no delays. So get ready Edward is about to blow a fuse and become a full fledged psycho.

A friend of mine has given me her work to post so please read a beautiful disaster and tell me what you think.

Chapter 10

"It's not what it looks like" I say putting Jacob behind me. Edward walked towards me slowly his whole face expressionless.

"You take off with the town bad boy, and I find you hair messed up what would you think if you saw you" Edward says his voice had a quiet deadly quality about it.

"I just need a break from you" I say looking away.

"Get rid of him, I am not going to stand here with a drug lord I am of a higher class" Edward said Jacob laughed dryly.

"Do you wanna be alone with this asshole?" Jacob asks as if we now we're friends all of a sudden.

"It's ok, its only Edward" I say we both watch silently as Jacob enters his car and drives off.

"Why did you leave Emmett?" Edward asks as if confused.

"How do you do this?" I ask him forcing a laugh looking away.

"Do what?" Edward asks ripping his bow tie off.

"Date Rosalie, kiss me behind her back, make Emmett and Esme turn against me do they know about how you forced me to kiss you who the hell are you Edward the guy who used to be my best friend would never hurt me" I grab his collar foward foward forcing him to face me.

"I am not dating Rosalie, jeez Bella I have never had a serious girlfriend because I have been so inlove with you" Edward by now had wrapped his arm around my waist and was holding me against him.

"But, What about all those girls" I ask, my heart clenched was it true Edward was inlove with me.

"I needed to stop myself from, hurting you Fuck I never wanted someone so bad before, lately I could feel it you were drifting away from me and I knew it was now or never" I grimaced as he continued.

"Bella, you have been evading me for so long every body knows were meant to be I feel like if I keep pining for you I am gonna go mad" Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to my collar bone.

"Stop, I don't have feelings for you like that" Edward let go of me abruptly and turned his face away from me.

"I was afraid this would happen" Edward said his eyes now were closed as he reminded 'freakishly' calm.

"Come I will take you home" He said, I was quiet unsure what to say. Letting him take my hand he led me to his car which was parked nearby.

"I am sorry" I hear myself say as I close the door.

He never said a word as we went home. He was thinking, I remember asking him once long ago what did he think about when his brow wrinkled up.

He had answered simply, about you. Only he did not take me home he parked outside FHS.

"I know you always wanted to go to prom" It was late probably well after 11:00 yet I let him drag me in.

"May I have a dance, Miss Swan?" He asked me smiling as if the past week had not happened what suprised me was Rosalie who was open mouthed kissing Emmett. Well Atleast he got one good thing out of my disappearance. Alice was dancing with Peter while Jasper sat stoned near the tables his head in Charlotte's breasts.

"So are we going to pretend tonight did not happen?" I ask Edward with a raised brow.

"What happened?" He asked me looking puzzled. I rolled my eyes maybe it was for the best.

++ Months later

Two weeks after graduation...

I was all packed up and ready to leave. Edward seemed like his whole self so we had went back to our usual relationship. Today I was moving to Washington university dorms. Edward had wanted to drop me off as he was heading to university in Alaska. For the first time in my life I was scared, a life without Edward would be terribly lonely. I said my goodbyes to Esme who was now engaged to Carlisle due to her unexpected pregnancy. Emmett had asked Rosalie to marry him and they had eloped. Jacob was on his way to rehab, with Jasper in tow.

"Your taking the wrong way we're suppose to go through the airport" I say as Edward takes some exit out of town.

"We are not going to the airport Bella" His voice is calm and soft.

"What do you mean how else are we going to get there" I Could barely keep the panic abey from my voice.

"I have decided that we should not be parted" I bit my lip, crazy Edward was back.

"So your kidnapping me?" I now notice the doors are locked.

"Well, I call it security, see this way you will always be with me so I can protect you" Fuck Edward was nuts. These past few months had just been a brewing storm now the thunder was out of the bag. My bestfriend who is obsessed with me is kidnapping me.


	11. A change of mind

Sorry for the delay this may be rather short but I did not want to let you guys down again by not updating. I am just so busy that I hardly have time to write. But tomorrow I will continue at my usual length.

Not mine, my plot is though. Hope this isn't going as bad as I think it is? Please review a few times each, it will get us more readers.

He has two minds.

One he knows about.

The other remains unknown.

His darkest urges come to life when his second mind comes to play.

Get ready because he's a real bad boy coming to blow your brains.

Chapter 11

"You can't kidnap me people will know" I say on the verge of hysterics.

"Not really I left a letter for Esme telling her we eloped" He said calmly. Edward was back to being the momentary weirdo he had become that week, 8 months ago.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him pulling his clutch to stop the car he reered off onto the side.

"Bella your meant to be with me" Wow, no seriously wow! He was delusion.

"You promised me, that you would never let anyone hurt me" I say holding up a promise ring he had given me several years ago.

"I need to protect you from yourself" He said he pulled out a gun out of his coat pocket.

"I will runaway as soon as we stop" I say, my heart thumping in my chest.

"No matter how far you runaway, I will find you" He says pressing his lips to my ear.

"Fucking hell Edward this is not funny let me go or I will..." I trailed off unsure how to end that sentence.

Suddenly Edwards eyes dulled and he looked at me confused.

"What the hell Bella, why do I have a gun in my hand?" He asked shocked. That was the biggest what the fur moment in my whole life


	12. crazy?

So guys as promised here is my longer chapter! Yesterday everybody was so sure that Edward had a personality disorder. Well get ready to be shitload-edly confused. Would you guys like an Epov I was thinking of writing one but...

Please review...

He is bad.

He knows how to fuck her up.

He knows how her mind works.

He wants to control it.

He wants to control her.

He's a manipulator!

And she Fucking loves it.

Chapter 12

"You just tried to kidnap me and you forgot?" I ask him shocked, what the hell was going on?

"Holy shit, why would I do that" He says putting the gun down. He looked confused and quickly checked his watch.

"Oh crap you missed your flight" He said, roughly pushing his hand through his hair.

"Edward, one minute you act all weird the next your normal what the hell is wrong with you" I bit my lip, Edward glanced at me confused.

"Bella we got caught in traffic, I borrowed Carlisle's gun for shooting down at the range, you were asleep, I think you had a bad dream, I was just messing with you by asking you about it" I stared at the case he held out showing me. Why was I the only one who saw this side of him. Did he have some kind of mental illness or was he just messing with me.

"What about the supplies closet?" I asked him remembering that dreadful day he forced me to kiss him.

"You mean that week before prom, oh yeah you had smelled some of Blacks pot and you past out, and then when I found you, you screamed at me ran away?" What the hell? Was he saying that I had imagined crazy Edward?

"What about that day when you kissed me in the water?" Edward stared at me as if I had grown two heads.

"You hit your head on the rocks after I had threw you into the water and you weren't breathing so I gave you mouth to mouth, Bells is it just me or do you always only remember me kissing you when you pass out want to tell me something?" He joked I opened the car door. What was happening to me. Why was this happening to me. I felt out of breath, cars past Edward was distinctly following me to see if I was okay.

"Bella be careful, the road is busy" That was when the world went blank around. My head throbbed, yet I refused to open my eyes. I was on something really soft much softer than my bed.

"Your awake!" Edward exclaimed his eyes were bright. He had the gun in his hand again.

"What are you doing?" I ask him unsure whether this was really happening.

"Where are we?" I ask him, we were in a bedroom definitely a males one too.

"You remember, Carlisle's old cabin I think this would be perfect for Us" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously Edward what the hell is wrong with you are you going to call this a delusion too?"

"Nope, there is a thin line between the two once it gets broken we realise, that in actuality everything is fake" Edward idly scratches his head with the gun.

"You know right that this is not some kind of joke my sweet Bella, we are going to get married you and I later though" Edward muses, he leans down onto the bed pressing me onto the mattress.

"But right now I want to make love to my future wife" I pulled away from him. But he pressed his lips to mine with such brutal force that my head was followed into the silken pillows. Instinctively I fought back scratching and biting this was not love making at all it was more along the lines of being a toy to giant cat who played with you for sport. He stopped for a second only to tear the blue sun dress I had been wearing. All of a sudden my body lay bare exposed to him only my cotton underwear covered parts of my flesh that no other man had seen.

The harsh excitement in his eyes made me catch my breath. As he tore open my bra. His eyes feasted greedily over my breasts his lips enclosed around my nipple as he teased and taunted my skin. Suddenly my fight wore out. As my body began to respond my hands wound around his neck. As he continued his sensual possession, his hands began to burn my skin he touched, my breath came in gasps of sobs. As he took my innocence I barely felt any pain due to the immerse pleasure.

"Now we both know Bella you belong to me" His whole body collapsed against my own trapping me even in his sleep he had to control me. The real question that bugged me was is this real or was I the one who was crazy?


	13. knowing

So guys were are nearing two hundred my next chapter will be posted shortly after 200 comes in till then you will have to wait for the next installment.

He pretended to be crazy.

She pretended not to know.

All it took was one little kiss.

To know is her loved exists.

Now he has her.

The devil of all devils.

In his grip not even god himself can save her from this inevitable inferno.

Chapter 13

I was in a bed, the same bed wearing the clothes Edward had tore only they were not really torn. Intact as they were I felt blood flush to my cheeks remembering my erotic weird dream.

"You okay? I made you some eggs" Edward said his hair was in a state so were his clothes. He stared at me lazily as he pushed the plate into my lap.

"Where are we?" I felt like I already knew the answer.

"My family cabin, And before you think I have kidnapped you again our car broke down and my cell has no signal I figured we should stay here for the night" He says so I have been dreaming up crazy Edward and now normal sweet annoying Edward sat before me.

"I still can't get over the fact Carlisle and Esme are getting married!" I tell him unsure of what else to say.

"He knocked her up, on purpose so he could have her stuck with him for life if that happend to you kid what would you do?" Edward asked generally interested in a response.

"I hate the idea of marrying someone just so he can tell people he owns you" I say shoving a forkfull of egg in my mouth.

"Hey Bella I have been thinking about you know all those weird delusions you have been having about me and I want to try one thing" he moved the plate away. I wound my arms around his neck as he brushed his lips over my own. This was not possessive nor was it him trying to possess me it was sweet and soft. Leaning in I pushed him down onto the bed he stared up at me his eyes dark with lust. I cringed all of a sudden my core felt incredibly sore. Pulling away from him I blushed this was real right before had been a dream.

"Give me a second" I tell him running across the room into the bathroom pulling the dress off my body I stared at the long full body mirror. Evidence of Edwards aggressive love making lay all over my body.

Putting the dress back on I went back into the room to find him sitting on my bed his eyes closed as he held the pillow that I had slept on.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him my voice barely audible. Letting go of my pillow he walked slowly towards me his dark green eyes ran over my body undressing me with his eyes.

"Bella you look flushed everything ok?" He asked me his hands ran over the top of my bare arms. His touch burned my skin, leaving me aching.

"Stop it" I pull away from him. His face changes becoming angry.

"What is wrong with me kid?, what is wrong with you one little kiss scares you?" He says this yet I feel weird something has changed we are not the same Edward and Bella. I felt like the puppy Edward once had, the thing had been scared out of its wits living with him a few years ago. Edward liked the fear, I remember thinking in some odd way he got off people fearing him.

"I know what you are doing to me, we both know, I am not scared of you Edward I promise you if you lie to me ever again I shall leave and never come back, I will go so far away you will never be able to find me" I say and meaning every word. Edward smirks arrogantly, pulling me up against his chest.

"Is loving me so bad?" He asked like a spoiled child, I knew in that moment loving him would be easy so very easy. But how could I, if I did it would be letting his weird mind games win and for that I forced indifference into my face.

"All you want is to fuck with my head but I am better than that" I say pulling away even though my whole body screamed in protest.

"You will only be able to leave me when I allow you too don't get me wrong Kid, I am not holding you hostage yet what would you do if something happend to Charlie?" He asked me.

'If you touch him so help me god Edward I will kill you" I through threaten walking away from him.

"Kid you're it for me, us apart was never going to happen and now since I used no condom it won't happen, Bella you grew up with one parent would you want your child with a single parent" With that said I knew then and there he had me and there was not a thing I could do about it.


	14. AUTHOR NOTE

Author note

Hey guys I am hoping you could help me find a beta. Sorry for not updating being a senior really sucks. I never have much time to write. So I do have the next chapter ready but I need a beta. So please help me.


	15. Going Under

Not Mine

Going Under...

The test was negative.

I silently thanked god I was not pregnant.

"So your not pregnant, you will be eventually" he said casually as he pulled me into his arms. I pulled away annoyed. My best friend was gone. Whoever edward had become he was not my friend any more I didn't know this monster.

"Let me go" I say evenly trying to pull away. Yet Edward was having none of that he grabbed me around my waist and pushed me into the wall his lips found my neck and he began kissing me. I lifted up my left foot and kicked him as hard as I could he let go doubling over in pain. I almost felt bad for him. As I ran to the door it was locked I ran to the kitchen desperate for an escape. Edward was no longer in the foyer I felt a hand clamp over my mouth with a cloth. I was out like a light.

The next thing I remembered was I was in a bed.

This time I was tied up and to my utter mortification I was naked.

That was when I saw him enter he stared at me with darkened eyes.

"God can one girl be so edible" that's when he went down on me.

Please read and review...


End file.
